


雏暮：万寿菊

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hinamori Senju/Kogure Jun





	雏暮：万寿菊

万寿菊花瓣铺满街道，香气萦绕在游行的人群当中持久而不会散去。成串艳丽的橙黄色花朵被装点在大街小巷，家家店店都热闹非凡。  
它们颜色热切的就像阳光，正如铺满它的这个节日本身的说法那样：它鲜艳的颜色就如太阳，能为逝者的灵魂照亮来路。它浓郁的花香就是引导，能帮灵魂顺利找到家人。  
这里的人们从不认为死亡是个沉重的话题，他们狂欢，他们舞蹈，他们用音乐交织城镇。因为在他们看来，死亡并不意味着生命的结束，而有可能是另一种生命的开始。

雏森千寿风尘仆仆的穿过街道，鞋跟带起的风不断卷起脚边散落的花瓣，让它们打个转后又掉回地上。  
和周围当地居民不同的是，雏森虽然一向出任务游刃有余，可他也还是在忙着把今早解决完目标而得到的情报物送去交接点。  
他混入人群，衣着变更后换上符合节日气息的款式。最好的一点就是，他脸上画着和其他人一样的游行艳装。  
白色涂抹出的骷髅脸上，加入带有土著风的彩色花纹。配上插着装饰的墨西哥草帽，彻彻底底掩盖起他的真容，与路人们别无二致。  
雏森无心思停下欣赏那些各色骷髅头装饰，也没观赏音乐活动。但即便如此，他也表现自然，如同赶往节目地点的游客。  
这里治安从来都不好，在现在这个世界背景下依旧如此糟糕。譬如他今早做的事，即使掩盖成事故，可这事到现在什么人口中都没提，更别说新闻，前前后后除了亡灵节的热闹没有引来任何多余风波。  
这也算是帮了大忙吧？雏森心里嘲讽，挤开人群总算挪出游行地带，并于险些因路径而迟到之前顺利抵达目的地。

他老远看到了站在街边的御池万夜。  
对方变装得与旁边那群趁节日挣钱招揽客人的摊贩同样，胳膊上挂着盛满花瓣的篮筐，边洒花瓣边怀里捧着大束万寿菊，在装模作样的招呼路过的人。  
也许是为了迎合节日吸引游客，所以那些人都为了生意而穿得华丽无比，万夜身上的衣服也比雏森的要夸张。不过在这个日子里，即便如此他也能轻易混于当中不易察觉，因为这副打扮此刻在满大街里没那么稀奇。  
他没化妆，而是带着精致的骷髅半脸面具，帽子和衣服还有骷髅和花球装饰。  
听着万夜口中用西班牙语念着几句买卖的话，雏森能想像出对方内心有多少个不愿意。

这是毕业后他们俩久违的一次碰面，算算看似乎也隔了太久，毕竟雏森在万夜毕业后用了好一段时间才毕业的。  
雏森一边顺着路人行进的方向走过去，一边在和对方接上视线后便借用整理帽子和领口的动作，以手指敲打的节奏及位置对好暗号。  
万夜藏在面具表情看不真切，嘴角却挂着符合这个身份而有的商业笑容，弄的雏森心头直好笑。  
即使如此，雏森还是察觉到万夜从面具下面投来的目光里充满的情绪。不光有久别重逢后的心情，还带着点久违的嫌弃与不满。一方面是雏森晚了一分钟，另一方面是万夜迫不及待想离开这一带。  
雏森觉得让这个老熟人来这里和自己接头也是为难对方了，因为和“亡灵”这个词曾经最接近的，无非不就是万夜他自己。  
雏森自从毕业前某个机听万夜亲口告诉他曾经能看到灵魂的事实后，雏森觉得对方也许不想在亡灵节时出现在这个地方执行任务。  
当然，万夜已经看不到了。  
失去柚木小太郎的那日起，他就看不见了。  
因此雏森当年差点开口的请求，后来也被对方及时坦白而吞回肚子，从而不再思考这方面的事。  
毕竟那个人，他也看不到。

一把橙黄色万寿菊花瓣在他眼前挥至空中，接着从高处下雪似的坠落，像是从他和万夜之间掉落下的一层帷幕。  
“要买花吗，先生？”收回手的万夜用西班牙语询问。  
彼此都装腔作势的。雏森脑内吐槽但没真开口嘲笑这个小个子熟人。  
他拿出夹着芯片的那张卷起的纸币伸了过去，也用西班牙语简短的编起明面上的瞎话，“能要多少只？”  
万夜自然也没看，瞥了眼纸钞装作数钱，确认摸到里面的东西后便顺理成章的收进口袋。随后他将怀里的花都塞了过去，“十只一束，刚好。”  
真是个…有“故意嫌疑”说出来的数字呢。

长茎大朵的花一下子就填了雏森一怀抱，他为那几只的分量稍有惊异，但还是结结实实拿了过来。  
“和你很配的花，新来的。”  
突然踏前一步的小个子张口来了句日文。这才是雏森熟悉的语调和声线，不是刚才演做卖花男孩的明亮假音。  
久别的称呼打进雏森耳朵里，让他哼着鼻子乐了声，可没想到竟加入几分苦味。起先他自己也吃惊，却很快明白这是为何。毕竟当初他被御池万夜这样称呼时，也是自己和那个孩子相遇的时候。  
万寿菊，日本也叫千寿菊。就因为知道，万夜才会刚才那句话吧？在这个地点，提醒着他不要忘记这个事，说来也是“残酷”。  
雏森怎么会忘记。自己名字后半段的称呼，重生以后第一次被呼唤，也是那个人喊的。可是喊过以后，他就失去了对方。  
这点和万夜的经历有相似之处。彼此同病相怜的两人在毕业后相遇的此时此刻，于万寿菊铺满的亡灵节里，都想到了同个人。

曾彻底失去同一期所有人的万夜转过身去，不再多停留以免他们俩都会引起注意。半脸面具下的眼神无法被读懂，嘴角也带出雏森摸不清的弧度。  
“记得把花瓣洒在路上，”对方重新用假扮的清爽声音拿西班牙语嘱咐起雏森一句，便头也不回毫不留恋的跑走。  
雏森站在原处，看着万夜边把花篮里剩下的花瓣洒在为亡灵引路的花道上，边跑入人群消失掉。  
如果他没记错，万夜将会拿着芯片同自己毕业的弥赛亚汇合，开始下一个任务。  
想必那两个人也是毕业后久违再遇。雏森不禁抬头回想起自己的弥赛亚，对方此时又身在何处呢？  
他们毕业后便分散在世界各地执行任务，虽曾有联系，但最近因行动而机会不多。  
想到这里他竟有些疲倦。在下个任务送来之前，他或许要在这个城市再度过一晚。

…

雏森千寿和他的弥赛亚毕业后将近半年。  
但他的弥赛亚和小暮洵长得不一样。  
因为当年克隆计划被终止了。  
同年，小暮洵在任务里也失去了生命。

…

夜色降临，却无法停止节日的气氛，因为现在才是最重要的一步。人们聚集在公墓，为死者布置祭坛，演奏音乐，让亡灵与家人团聚。  
雏森即便有些疲惫，却还是去了酒吧呆着。这样气氛，他又怎能睡得下？  
几杯酒下肚，也没有下一个任务来通知，他便不去在意，看着酒吧敞开的大门外街道上的人群来来往往。时而有人夸赞他的妆容，和他攀谈，他也巧妙的结束话题，让时间和空间更多的留给自己。  
等到他再离开这里时，已经要到午夜。路上的人少了，却仍灯火辉煌，照得地上的花瓣泛出金色的光，真的好比太阳脱落的光。  
雏森手里拎着酒瓶，另一边还攥着那只是花。他在酒吧买了一整瓶的葡萄酒，独自喝了一半多。现在他把剩下的也带走，拎在手上晃荡出无声的水波。  
沿着地上的花道踱步，他漫无目的的向公墓行去。那里聚集满当地人，热闹非凡。  
即使这是祭灵之日，但也过于绝美而震撼。明灯烛火把墓园点亮铺至四方，成一片流过黑夜延入另一界的长路，实在是壮观。  
橙黄色的蜡烛堆满墓地，同万寿菊拥簇的颜色共同形成温暖明亮的小圈，将一座座精心布置的墓碑围绕起来。

每一颗光源，都是一座碑。  
每一簇花群，都是一家人。

雏森穿过其中，却未有人质疑他的存在。于是他张开涂抹满白色骷髅妆的嘴，口对口的把瓶里的液体灌下喉。  
说来他买的这款，恰好是和小暮一起入住同间宿舍时喝的那款。那时那瓶并非他所有，可留下那酒的毕业生，也是用其与自己弥赛亚来紧密相连的。  
看不出悲伤和沉痛，所有人都为过世者献上他们生前最爱的食物，带着笑语和歌声迎接这日的夜晚，祭奠思念的亡者。  
他手里还拿着那簇万寿菊，说来这样也有好一段时间，他好笑的竟开始担心自己这样是否过于显眼。  
先前他就那样直接把它们摆在酒吧的桌子上。越过酒杯玻璃和红酒的色泽，这些花变得嫣红热烈，滴滴灼烧他的思绪。  
吧台酒保笑问过他是要记谁，他也就几句玩笑糊弄过去。  
但他还是有要念的人的。

若不用，这些没根没水被摘取下来的话花也活不到第二日。就和仅此在今日用来为亡灵引路的其他花一样，度过夜晚便也就完成使命，枯萎死去。  
———“记得把花瓣洒在路上”  
他想起给自己准备这十只万寿菊的万夜，内心的滋味就同酒水刚入口似的带出点涩味。  
所以他夹着酒瓶，腾出来手一颗颗摘下和自己名字接近的花的花瓣，将亮色的碎片于烛光灯影下，边走边随着脚步，洒在聚集着喜悦和思念的墓园那条金橘色小路上。  
待到大把花瓣盈溢过指间，被他拖在身后再加宽了那条花道后，他把剩下的花茎摆放在了路边的野地上。  
最后一把花瓣，他起身洒向前方，前前后后也是被围住一圈。  
然后——

然后他倒吸了一口气。

他认为自己肯定是喝醉了。  
可是他酒量还不错，才不可能像那个人似的差到几杯就不行。  
也许是夜晚的昏暗被周围路边的烛光晃得更深更黑，被烟花和香火烧起的白雾浓的更蒙更暗，他四散从眼前落下的花瓣间，前方道路上来回流动的人群里，看到了那个身影。  
恰好是他把最后一把万寿菊抛去高空的瞬间。放下胳膊时眼角感到肩旁有人擦肩而过，随后丢出的花瓣落下，那个人便已经站在前方，清晰的让雏森以为他被成片的烛光晃花了双眼。  
即便是候补生的黑色制服与夜暗一样沉重，却也被这个庆典的光彩照得让他轻易捕捉。  
“习惯”让雏森变得敏，怀念的制服有那么一刻让他以为看到了过去的自己。可是他不可能眼花，即使真的喝醉酒，他也不可能认错。  
因为他不会认错那个人。

曾经活过的时间里，他接触过无数人。作为一个被培育的间谍，雏森能出色的在短短几秒内记住周围人的特征，在群人里敏锐的发现目标，在档案里思路清晰的回忆过去的任务详情。  
但这不代表他被训练的好记忆，会让他把所有人都划分在一个水平和清晰度上。那些让人物被他标记好，却入不了心。  
但那个人不同，多少那几个人不同。  
弥赛亚，不能磨灭的记忆。不论痛苦的还是好的，曾经拯救和失去的感觉一并雕刻在他的心里，他的肉体上，他曾经存在过的道路中。  
小暮洵就是。  
而他死了。  
雏森不可能忘掉。  
却没想到他竟再次站在眼前。

这不能责备他见到曾经弥赛亚的第一时间有这样的反应，要是常人看到，谁都会倒吸一口气，大脑空白一片。  
所幸他心理素质被磨练得够高，手里的酒瓶没有脱手摔碎在地上。  
他确信小暮死了，因为是他亲手把对方残缺冰冷的尸体拖出来的。一片狼藉的硝烟里他被爆炸声轰出的耳鸣中，不停回荡着小暮喊出的第一声也是最后一声“千寿”，可怀里缺失半截的身体只有往日的一半重。  
任务还是成功的，恐怖行动也阻止了，但是他的心和灵魂却被撕裂了。  
他想到自己下一个弥赛亚不可能和小暮一样，实则松了口气。至少他无法面对，而那也代表克隆计划终结，如了小暮的愿。  
在奈落处理掉尸体前，雏森确信，即使把全部克隆体都摆在他眼前，他也能认出来哪个是自己的小暮洵。  
而他的小暮洵就在眼前，即使只有一半。  
他的弥赛亚死了，这是个事实。

所以呢？  
所以现在看到的真切就是他知道的小暮洵。  
但肯定已经不在世间了。

雏森千寿被自己的“理性”与高速的接受度吓到，但一想这是被怎样的训练和经历所养成的后，他看着小暮支离破碎的失声乐出来。  
脸上的肌肉不知该怎么摆，嘴角上上下下，鼻子皱起，那张曾被小暮夸过许多次好看的脸，现在带着妆想必会有些滑稽。  
小暮目不转睛的望着他，如在酝酿思绪。周围时而有人路过，却无人关注。应该是看不到，但路人又恰好都绕开他，就像是小暮也是这个墓园中来参与活动的人群里的一位，再普通不过。  
他还穿着那身显眼的制服，没有化亡灵节妆容的脸戴着眼镜，梳理好的头发整洁干净。  
他和周围气氛如此格格不入，却和当初一模一样，简直让雏森忘记最后一眼看到对方时那副残破不全的模样。

小暮看上去很平静，可雏森好像此刻能读出感情，柔和得让他肩头失去重量。  
最后他曾经的弥赛亚别开头看向周围，再低头看了雏森花瓣落过的花道，接着再次抬头和他对上目光。  
就连眼镜镜片上折射出来的光都那么真实，使得雏森不禁眯起眼，想越过那层光雾看进小暮的双眼里。  
当初并无感情表达的小暮，现在竟浮现出自然而深切的浅笑。他周围的气氛都变了，像是在发光，却没有消散。  
若说小暮第一次表达出强烈的感情是愤怒，是厌恶，是所有的负面情绪。那么他得到了第二个感情，那大概是雏森给的。那是历经时间，在最后终于交给到小暮心里的正面感情。  
一句“千寿”，和一个眼中色调的转变，就是那刻给雏森最好的回答。

雏森真的真的觉得自己今晚可能醉了。  
但他知道这是真的。  
原来这个地方还真的有奇迹。  
不，不对，这只是一个偶然告诉他真相的契机。  
所以他现在才感慨不已，原来御池万夜说的都是真的。  
虽说他早就信了。

他听到万夜谈到樱的候补生的亡灵的事，而万夜谈到了那些未接触过的人的生前的故事，说出来一对对弥赛亚的名字。  
有几个，雏森也知道。  
他开始强迫自己将信将疑，可万夜曾经的资料似乎又在拷问他一样。即使万夜没要求他去信，也告诉他信不信随意，但雏森还是发现原来自己不管曾经还是现在，在失去后竟如此希望去相信。  
但万夜说自己已经看不到了。  
雏森闭上了嘴，不愿去询问他是否见到了小暮，因为万夜连小太郎都看不见了。  
那么现在呢？他在这一刻看到了小暮。这个机会给的太大，连他自己都不知该说什么好。  
万夜说那些逝去的人，有些就会在自己弥赛亚的身边。曾经救赎的灵魂的另一半。  
他还说，小太郎现在也在吧。那小暮现在也在吧。随后他留下句“信不信随意”的话就离开了，都没给雏森机会。  
如今雏森觉得这话是对的。刚刚那刻，小暮是从他身侧走来的，到了前方后趁着这个机会正面出现在他视野里。那么之前一定…一定都在和他并肩。

其实在他和现在的弥赛亚相遇之前，甚至相遇之后，他都想过万夜的话。即使万夜不谈，雏森也会控制不了的幻想过。  
小暮死后的灵魂是否存在在身旁——即使他曾经否认过那些听起来不切实际的话，用残酷的现实催眠过自身——是否看着自己现在所做的一切。看着自己和新的人相遇组合，被信赖和拯救，往前走并不再回头幻想。  
这大概是许多樱的候补生都担心不安过的事。但他过来了，还把剩下自己和自己的弥赛亚拼凑在了一起。不一样的人，不一样的自己的灵魂一部分，可是他学会了把自己暴露出来。

“洵。”  
他很轻的开口，但分量十足。  
当初他没能叫出口，也没来得及。现在仅此低语，竟传达清晰。  
时隔这么久，他再次见到小暮脸上明显的感情变化。  
是吃惊，然后是开心吧？  
因为小暮镜片后那双实则很大很漂亮的眼里现在盈溢着水光闪烁。虽不善于大肆放任自己哭泣，却忍不住的努力模样显得老实又可爱。  
雏森竟然笑了。  
突然感情就这样自然而然的流出来，带着那时候的味道，却又与此不同的增加了重量感和苦涩的怀念，以及内心缺失的那个洞现在底部还留有什么，如今已经被照亮得一点不剩。  
万夜说的对，小暮就在这里，一直都是。

雏森解开了谜题。  
为何小暮也和那些没了根，被摘取的万寿菊同样，陪着他出现在了这个异国他乡的日子里。  
为何他没有留在雏森为他栽种的樱花树旁，或者被困在教堂的地下。  
为何没有墓地也没有照片被摆放入祭坛的他，却还是踩着金色的花路站在自己的弥赛亚身前。  
雏森为此脑海里飘过不知曾在哪看到的一句话，“真正的死亡是世界上在没有一个人记得你。”  
雏森在堆积的各种情绪里抽出来了他最努力想表达的一个，那就是在对方喜欢的这张脸上，摆上一个安心的笑意。他虔诚的取下了头顶的帽子，露出一尘不变的黑色卷发，和这身异国服饰不同，这让他在小暮前多了“原本”和“曾经”的面貌。  
帽子扣在胸口，回以最高的感情。

他们是弥赛亚。  
不管是“曾经”，还是“现在”，这关系并未改变。  
不是说拥有了现在，就会把过去一切取代。  
小暮洵无法被取代。那个曾经会激怒小暮的词，从此都消失一空。  
他们这些在黑暗里绽放凋零的樱，就是在凋谢里再度往前怒放给下个春季，用这些“分量”组成现在的自己。  
所以——  
他是小暮的墓地。  
他是小暮的祭坛。  
他是不会遗忘小暮的人。  
他是小暮的灵魂唯一会被引到的地方。  
所以小暮未曾离去，也总能回来。  
即使在这个异国被万寿菊铺满的大道上，连接着小暮未曾接触熟知的另一方，但他还是能清楚的找到道路，只因为尽头留给他的是雏森千寿。  
恰好，雏森不是没有符合任何这一带传说的条件。比如他手里拿着曾经他们喝的酒，洒了引导亡灵的花瓣，站在了公墓林园中。  
而他本身就是小暮永恒的墓碑，也是小暮“生”的经历，无法区分开的另一半。  
所以小暮在这里，现在看来也没有什么不对。

…

雏森踏前一步，踩起的花瓣在鞋边卷过，引起的小风浪起无声无息的波潮。  
可是距离没有变。  
应该是碰不到的吧。  
仅此这个距离，雏森内心的那个位置现在却充满了温度。  
已经是这个时间，周围的人们开始纷纷离去。一些从他身旁穿梭经过，一些从他与小暮之间走动。遮遮掩掩，却无法让雏森的目光丢失了小暮洵。  
忽然他捕捉到小暮的嘴形。但没有声音。  
所有都随着庆典的音乐的停止而消失了。  
可雏森知道，那个是自己的名字。  
到底他们还是未能说些别的话出来，可是就这样的称呼，好像给这个不期而遇的夜晚增加了最浓烈的真实感。  
随后小暮转身走远，别开的眼角被镜框的腿架遮去，可雏森认为对方肯定给了他最希望看到的姿态。  
这让雏森被留在原地，久久无法忘怀。他没追过去，只因他知道自己追不到。但是他不畏惧和质疑，因为他知道小暮终究会去哪，又会回到哪。  
这个夜晚对他们来说太过短暂，无法倾诉的不舍足够压得雏森喘不过气。可当他把最希望给的感情装入眼中，塞如那声“洵”的呼唤里，便豁然为他开拓出了条道路，呼吸进了黎明将近的空气。

他在喉咙住锁住这口空气，目不转睛的凝视小暮的身影。  
而人们离开的墓园小路上，除了满地被踩乱却还未失色的花群，还多了几个他熟悉又陌生的影子。  
他们和小暮如此相似，或者说简直一模一样。  
他们站在被万寿菊装饰的祭坛之间，汇集在一起等待着小暮。  
每个人脸上都和最初的小暮一样没有感情加入的神色，沉默而让人有丝心痛。然而他们如今站在这个外界的天地下，顶着由深变浅的上空色彩，竟感觉气氛安逸和平静。  
小暮加入了他们，站在那里伸出手，将两个仅有几周寿命就从而化作灵魂的孩子牵在手里。或许克隆计划的终止，让他们离开了那片地下，走上雏森给铺开的短小花道上。

雏森能做什么呢？  
他牵住自己的脚步，坚定的站在原地守望那几个“小暮”，看见他们如兄弟家人般的相靠在一起。而他的小暮洵在里面能被轻而易举的认出，不光是因为穿着证明他们曾一起过的那身制服，还有那份能表达出感情的与众不同的表情挂在脸上。  
接着他们共同转身离去。  
踏过成片万寿菊洒满的长路。  
淡薄的身影被拖入夜晚末尾的黑色中，又被白日初头的光明披上轻纱。  
随后雏森看不清了。因为太阳升起的嫣红光影挡住了他的视野，也染亮了那座花桥会通往的另一头，把小暮带走了。  
白昼来临，让雏森在这半生当中，用最长的时间看了场日出。  
小暮不见的地方，只剩堆满思念祝福的的墓园碑林，精致用心准备的贡品，和还未凋零的橙黄色花球。  
雏森低头扣回帽子，把酒瓶留在脚边。他深吸几口气，扑鼻而来的花香将彻夜未眠的大脑唤醒。  
随后他捧着还没平复的心情，倾听脑中回荡的那声呼唤。

“千寿。”


End file.
